The Benson Family Reunion
by horselover4ever
Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating, but when Sam is forced to go to th Benson's anual reunion under power of Mrs. Benson, Sam has no other option. On top of that, Freddie may be falling in love with someone else. 100% SEDDIE! It's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my version of the Benson Family reunion. I give part of the credit to randomness101-SEDDIE FAN for giving me this idea in the first place :D I hope you will enjoy it tell me what you think. THANK YOU! **

Sam and I had been dating a few weeks now, and as much as I love her, it still seems weird having her as a girlfriend. In a good way though, trust me. Oh, and if your wondering about Carly, well, at first she found it a little strange. But she's warmed up to the idea, and even has her own boyfriend. Yep, it's pee-wee baby loven Griffin, and lately he's become less obsessive over his pee-wee babies. So now they are happily dating. Um…..well, kind of happily. Spencer doesn't like the idea to much. I mean, he'll let them go out, as long as his there with them.

So, back to Sam and I. One thing you should know is that, she still picks on me, calls me names, and annoys me, but in loving way…..if that's possible. In fact, not too much in our relationship has changed, other than the fact that we kiss more often now. What does my mom think of all this, well I think you know how she feels about Sam, though she as well, is taking it in more every day. At least I thought she was, but then came the day that she asked me a question that would change Sam and I forever.

It all started on a typical day in summer, and Carly, Sam, and I were all going over some iCarly stuff in the living room when we heard a knock at the door. I went to go open it, but before I could my mom came busting in. Upon seeing me she pulled me by the arm into the hallway.

"Mom what do you" but before I could finish she started talking to me.

"Freddie, do you know what is coming up next week?"

"No why would anything be…."

"Our annual Benson family reunion."

"Oh, so?" I responded, not really seeing where she was going with this.

"Well, since you are….dating that Sam Puckett chick, I think it would be best if you brought her."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to make sure she isn't going to be a bad influence you.

"Mom she's not going to be a bad influence on me." I said. Now I know what you're thinking. Sam is not a very well behaved person, but I've been around her this long, so it's not like just because we are dating means she is going to turn me into a delinquent, but try explaining that to my mom.

"Well then, it's either bring her, or break- up with her."

I knew my mom could go overboard sometimes, but she looked pretty stern this time.

"Fine, she'll be there." I said giving in.

"Ok then" she said releasing my arm.

She then walked back into our apartment, and I walked back into Carly's.

"What was that about?" I heard Carly ask as I entered.

"I'll tell ya in a minute" I told her. I figured it was best if I tell Sam alone. I had no clue how she would react. Even though we were dating, that doesn't mean she would love to be stuck with all my crazy family members for almost a day.

"Sam, can I talk to you in the hall for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure" she said getting up off the couch. I opened the door for her as we walked out.

"So what's up?" She asked curiously.

"Ok, well, you know how my mom is kinda over protective?"

"Kinda?" She replied being playful.

"Well, every year my family has this big reunion and she thinks that if you come, she can make sure you won't be a bad influence on me as a girlfriend."

"Ok, there is no way I would ever have to be trapped in a room with that many crazy people for…."

"Sam" I interrupted. "Please."

She sighed. "Fine, I guess, but what if I don't?"

"She said she wouldn't let me be your boyfriend anymore."

Her mouth dropped. "Ok, I'll be there" she gave in.

"Yes. I think it starts at 10:30 on Friday next week." I told her.

"She just rolled her eyes and said, you'd better be glad I like you Benson."

I saw her smile when she said it though.

We turned to go in. We had to go tell Carly.

**Yay, first chapter done! Well, love it, hate it I wanna know! Lol. Ok, as always, review, review, review! Also, sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes! Thank you for reading! More to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter number two. I REALLY hope this doesn't boar you, but tell me if it does! I want you to enjoy this story. **

_**The Benson Family Reunion **_

CHAPTER 2

After we told Carly about Friday night she said she thought that would be really fun to go to, but she had a date with Griffin that night and had to think of a way to keep Spencer from coming with them to the movies. (I think she was just being sarcastic about the reunion being fun, but you know Carly, she tries never to be mean.)

Anyway, the rest of the week went on as pained, and before we knew it, was the Thursday before the reunion. Carly and Spencer were out at the store, and Sam and I were watching T.V. in the living room of their apartment.

"So how many people are gonna be coming to this thing?" Sam asked, and to be honest I didn't know. All I knew was that the number was big.

"Well, kind of a lot." I told her.

"Uhg, Freddie, you know I don't like people."

I laughed. That was very true. "I know but…" "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

It was Sam's phone. She picked it up off the table and read the text.

"That's Carly. She said Spencer's gonna drive me home, they're out front waiting on me."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, and remember, 10:30."

"I know, I know. I'll be there" she said with a smile.

I smiled back at her and with a quick kiss, she was out the door. I looked at the clock. It was 11:00PM. Time to get home.

That night I lay there in my bed thinking about what was to come. I hoped Sam would be good tomorrow, because I just knew that if anything went wrong, my mom would go nuts. Oh well, I'd better get some sleep.

SAM'S POV

I must admit it, I did think about not showing up tomorrow. Not to hurt Freddie, but just because I knew I was going to be judged, and I can't STAND being judged. So I thought maybe I would just sleep in. Then something strange happened. I got this feeling in my stomach, a feeling that said to be at the Benson's at 10:30. Not for Mrs. Benson, or because it was the proper thing to do, but to be there for Freddie. He must care about her if he wanted her to come so bad. So it was decided, because sometimes it was hard to imagine anyone but Carly actually giving a flip about her.

FREDDIE'S POV 

I stood outside my apartment waiting for Sam. It was 10:27 and most of my family was already inside chatting, who knows what about. My mom already told everyone I was bringing my "special friend" with me. I looked around the corner, no Sam. It was now 10:30. I decided to text her.

"HEY, WHERE R U?"

I hit send. I heard someone coming down the hall.

"I'm right here."

I smiled, and she did too.

"Ready" I asked her.

"Nope" she smirked.

"Lets go," and with that we walked in.

**It's done :) I hope you liked it. Once again tell me if you didn't, but don't just write, "I did not like it." Tell me what you didn't like so I can do better in future chapters, but if you LOVED it that's even better. Review please, and I need your advice. Should I do a whole chapter on Carly and Griffin's date, or just some paragraphs here and there? THANK YOU EVERYONE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is #3. I like where the story is going and I hope you do too! So ENJOY! =P**

SAM'S POV

Immediately, there was noise everywhere. People were scattered throughout the apartment talking and snacking on some of Mrs. B's very strange foods. Freddie was right, the apartment was pretty cramped. Freddie's mom spotted us.

"Freddie, I see Sam was able to come."

"Yep, what did I tell you" Freddie told her.

"Well, try to keep her out of trouble." She looked at me. "And I'll be watching you missy." I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on" Freddie said. "Let's go meet some people."

"Whatever you say" I smiled at him.

Freddie introduced me to a lot of people. There were aunts, uncles, grandmas, grandpas, cousins, and others that I don't remember. I tried my best to be good. As crazy as I think Mrs. Benson is, I was smart enough to know, she was watching me, and if I did something she disapproved of, she would take Freddie away from me. This was hard to do though because Mrs. B disapproved of a lot.

FREDDIE'S POV

This really wasn't going to bad. Sam was being pretty well behaved, and she and most of my relatives were actually getting along. I looked at her. I hadn't noticed, but she looked beautiful. She had on a beautiful pastel dress on. Her hair was down and lightly curled. She cleaned up nicely, and I was a bit surprised. Why would she dress up so nice just to come to the reunion? My thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door.

My mom was busy talking so I went to go get it, and Sam followed.

SAM'S POV

When Freddie opened the door a bright eyed red headed girl was standing there. She looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, and looked as happy as ever to see Freddie.

"Oh my gosh Freddie, hi!" Freddie remembered her intently.

"Emma, is that you. It's been like forever!"

"I know!" She replied happily.

"Sam, this is my cousin Emma" Freddie explained to me.

I decided to be nice to her. She seemed nice and Freddie seemed to like her. "Hi" I greeted her.

"Emma this is my girlfriend Sam" Freddie told her.

"Hi nice meet you" she said in a bubbly kind of way which reminded me of Carly. "Oh Freddie I brought my friend Claire, I hope that's ok with your mom."

"Oh, yeah I'm sure she won't mind, where is she?" Freddie asked.

"She's coming up the stairs right now" Emma told him.

As if on cue another girl that looked about the same as Emma entered the hallway. Only, I knew automatically did not like her as much. She had a look about her that reminded me of Missy. Nice on the outside, but annoying and nasty on the inside.

"Claire, this is my cousin, Freddie, and his girlfriend Sam" Emma told her excitedly.

"Good to finally meet you Freddie." She looked at him sweetly.

She looked at me. I expected to get some kind of "hi" from her, but instead she just looked at me and smirked. I had only known her for one minute, and I could ready tell this chick had some issues, but hey, I wouldn't be Sam Puckett if I couldn't see the bad in people.

The four of us sat down on the couch to talk. I tried to sit next to Freddie, but somehow Claire squirmed her way in-between us. Freddie didn't seem to notice, but I most certainly did. We talked for about ten or fifteen minutes and everything went fine. I really liked Emma, and so far Claire hadn't said or done anything else to make me hate her, (to much.)

FREDDIE'S POV 

I could tell Sam liked Emma, and that made me happy. She had always been my favorite cousin. She wasn't annoying like the others. Her friend Claire, well I don't know, I guess I could give her a chance. Although I didn't really like her to much. I had to make sure no one found that out though. I would just have to pretend. Also, I knew Sam well enough to tell that she wasn't too fond of Claire either. I thought about talking to her, but I soon changed my mind because anything that got Sam worked up would give my mom a reason to not let us date.

**Number 3 is done! yay! I hope you liked it, tell me if you do. I'll start chapter 4 soon.**

**Peace, horselover4ever**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK. YAY I have it up! I hope you will like it. I am happy with how it's going! So enjoy chapter 4! **

SAM'S POV

I watched as Freddie went into kitchen to get himself something to drink. Then I watched as Claire followed him. She liked him, and I knew it. Emma was in the bathroom so I decided to follow behind Claire. I stayed behind the wall so they couldn't see me. I heard Claire's voice.

"So how long have you and Sam been, well you know…going out for?" She asked in kind of a know-it-all tone. Why would she ask that anyway? I waited for Freddie to respond.

"About a couple weeks now, why?" He sounded suspicious.

"Oh I don't know she just doesn't seem like your type."

How dare she even think to say that? We met like an hour ago and she's in there telling Freddie that I'm not his type. I was about to go in and start yelling at her, but I stopped myself. I wanted to see how Freddie would respond. I looked at him. He didn't say anything at first. Was he really taking this into thought? Maybe he was just shocked that the friend of someone so close to him could be so…annoying. He finally spoke up.

"Why would you say that?" he asked eyeing her. Figures he wouldn't try to be mean to her.

"I don't know, you two just seem to have totally different interests and I wonder how you get along." She was attempting to sound sweet, but I could see through her fakeness.

"Well, we don't _always_ get along, but I don't think it has anything to do with our interests"

"Well all I'm saying is that I just think couples who like some of the same things get along better." She was really starting to irritate me now.

"Well it's not like we have nothing in common."

"Hey it's just my opinion," She said as she walked out of the kitchen. She had an ugly look on her face as she passed by me. I looked at Freddie once more. He looked confused, but thoughtful. This was starting to worry me. How could he possibly be thinking this through? Sure we still fought sometimes, but come on; I mean that's just us. Right? Ok, that's it I couldn't let this get in the way of our relationship. I had to make sure Freddie knew we had plenty in common.

My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. Freddie was coming. I hurried back to my spot on the couch. I didn't want him to know I heard them talking.

FREDDIE'S POV 

How could Emma possibly have Claire as a friend? She was so rude. I mean she had no right to tell me Sam was not "my type." Uhg, whatever it's not like I'd ever take her into thought. I loved Sam no matter what she said.

I was going to tell Sam but my mom stopped me in my tracks.

"Hello Freddie, how are things going with Sam? Is she getting along well with Emma and Claire?"

Oh, great just the question I wanted her to ask. "Um yeah, yes she thinks they're both awesome." Well that was half true, she liked Emma.

"Oh good. Now before we eat tonight I would like you to introduce Sam to everyone."

"But she's met most of them."

"Well not all of them." She said her eyes widening.

"Uhh, ok, I will."

"Good." Then she was off to somewhere else.

I then changed my mind. I better keep what Claire said to me a secret from Sam. It would definitely ruin the rest of the night if I told her. I sat down on the couch. Emma was chatting with my aunt so that left the uncomfortable threesome of Sam, Claire and I. Sam immediately went into talking.

"Hey Freddie. I was just telling Claire here about all of the things we have in common."

This was wired. "Oh, Ok." I said. I honestly did not know what else _to_ say.

"You know like how we both like doing iCarly and we both like to umm….

SAM'S POV 

This was bad. What else did me and Freddie like to do together? Oh no. Was Claire right? Did the guy I love really like nothing that I did?

**Ok everyone it may have taken forever but that's what I have! Review and I promise it won't take so long to have chapter 5 up! **


End file.
